Sweet Addiction
by Anya Mikato
Summary: *Complete* Rated R for sexual inclinations. Wufei has some dangerous addictions to deal with. He learns that some addictions aren't meant to be broken...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Trust me, I wish I did (especially Duo!). So don't sue me, because it's painful enough as it is.

Sweet Addiction 

by A. Mikato

November 30, AC 205

The Hong Kong Times 

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, PREVENTERS!

The Beijing Preventer branch, (HQ shown above) continues its duty to serve justice in the cities and streets of China.

By Rita Wong

Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise all those years ago, when Mariemeia Khushrenada tried to take over the world. Yes, it did almost start another war between the Earth and Colonies, but amidst the adversity rose a superpower in the Nation's security and defense: the Preventers.

            Started in AC 195 by Une Khushrenada, wife of the late General Trieze Khushrenada, the Preventers were then a small, underestimated faction that desired only to prevent history from repeating itself. At first their task was to eliminate all threats of war by destroying all mobile suits, but when Mariemeia's (who, ironically is the child of Lisa Barton and General Khushrenada) coup de'tat posed the danger of another war, the Preventers accepted the challenge and completely obliterated the threat.

            Using the funds her late husband left to her in his will, Une decided to spread the Preventers out, placing branches all over the world. There are currently twenty-seven different branches, each equipped with the most capable agents, and new, high-tech equipment. Since the rise of the Preventers, crime and violence has fallen to an all-time low, creating a world of peace that seemed so impossible years ago. 

            Tomorrow night, the Preventers will celebrate their tenth year anniversary. The Beijing National Museum has been transformed into an elegant ballroom, which will serve as the grounds for the grand ball, hosted by Une herself. Among the honoured guests will be Grand Duke of the Soren Estates, President Andrew Logan of the United States, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian of the Sanc Kingdom, and Empress Rei Akinawa of Japan.

            The ball, which is sponsored by the leaders of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, is a token of the world's appreciation for all the dedication, sweat, and blood the Preventers have sacrificed. From myself, and the entire staff of the Hong Kong Times, thank you, and happy anniversary!

___

            Duo Maxwell's eyes scanned the paper, hastily skimming through the columns, searching for his name. After reviewing the paper several times, he gave up, and slammed it on his desk.

            "Damn it!" he cursed, loud enough so the agents outside his office could hear. He was in utter disbelief! How could they write about the Preventers, and not mention his name once?

            "What's wrong, now?" Duo heard, as the door to his office opened. 

            "Wufei, they mention Relena's name in the paper, and not mine. She's not even a Preventer!"

            "Don't cry, mine's not in there, either." Wufei said, dropping a stack of files onto his co-worker's desk.

            "What's this?" Duo asked, eyeing the stack. It was rather high, and he was hoping it wouldn't be for what he thought it'd be for.

            "Your records for last week. You didn't enter it in the computer."

            Duo cringed, lifting one of the files from his desk, handling it with disgust. "I was hoping no one would notice that."

            Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Une never lets anything slip. You out of all people should know that."

            Duo sighed and hesitantly turned his laptop on. "I know, I know. I get the same thing from Sally enough, so I don't need you to remind me."

            Wufei nodded and watched for a moment as Duo flipped through the stack of files. After some few seconds, Wufei turned and left Duo's office. He made his way into a maze of cubicles, several times being stopped by his subordinates to greet him a good morning. He didn't mind all too much, but he still was getting used to the idea of 'friends.'

            He reached his office finally, and stepped inside. It was reasonably large, only so appropriate for an officer of his rank. He and Duo shared the same size office space, and they stood second only to Sally and Noin, who had neighbouring rooms significantly larger than Duo or Wufei's. 

            "Size doesn't matter," Une joked, when she gave them the keys to their offices.

            Wufei closed the door behind him, and pulled slightly at his collar. It had been three years since he had been promoted to Chief Officer, but yet he was not used to wearing anything that wasn't the standard Preventer uniform. Since his promotion, he'd been wearing business suits and ties. And this new office was far too lavish for anything of his taste. But he wasn't complaining. Who would?

            He removed his jacket. Someone had put on the heater, it was far too hot in the building. It was probably Noin, who was, for some reason, always cold, and made everyone suffer for it. No one complained, however, since she was a commanding officer, and it wasn't part of protocol to complain against and commanding officer. Zechs Merquise, however, made it well-known how much he detested the stuffiness, and wasn't at all hesitant to complain. Wufei knew this, because his office was right next to Zech's, and he could hear him walking out of his office and slamming the door, ready to take on his wife. Wufei shook his head, for he knew battles with pregnant women were useless, since the victor was obvious, and it wasn't going to be Zechs.

            Wufei sank into his desk and turned on his laptop. He had wished he didn't spend so much time researching last night. It was obvious that morning how much sleep he lacked. But the new case they were working on, concerning Hong Kong's drug world, was one he knew little of, and wanted to gain as much knowledge he could before they stepped into the case. 

            Wufei rubbed his eyes, searching his mind for a way to stay awake. Coffee was the obvious answer, but lately he had been downing a cup a day. Addictions were unhealthy, especially ones that involved spending fifty dollars a day on the finest European coffee in the world. Sally had started him on that addiction, and he knew he had to break it eventually. But some things like that just felt so _good. _

            Wufei tried to clear his mind. As the years went on, he learned to get rid of the stone cold exterior he wore, and now acquired the ability to let himself indulge in life's pleasures, no matter how guilty. Like coffee, gourmet Chinese food, and...

            And...her...

            Wufei shook his head, trying even harder to clear his mind. There was serious work he needed to get done before the day ended. Noin needed some papers faxed to the Minister of Canada, who's requesting a new branch for Ontario, and there were last week's reports he needed to record into the computer, and Une wanted more information on the Taylor/Visage company scandal in Uganda, and not to mention the new agents that needed training down in division two. Wufei sighed, and shook his head. He resisted the urge for his usual cup of coffee, and walked over to his briefcase, intent on recording the files he needed to on the computer. 

            As he opened it, he felt his body jump, as if it were surprised. His mind set off a series of memories, one by one, like an instant burst of light. He couldn't stop it. But deep inside, he didn't want to.

            _Stop it, he told himself, retrieving the files from his briefcase. He loosened the collar of his shirt, wondering if Zechs had convinced Noin to turn the heater down. He let his head hang back, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Why was he acting so strangely? _

            Wufei threw himself onto the small leather couch sitting adjacent to his desk. He placed the files onto the coffee table in front of him. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. Was caffeine withdrawal so intense? 

            Perhaps.

            And then again, perhaps not. Perhaps it wasn't the lack of caffeine that was producing his anxiety.

            He lay down on the couch, hands behind his head. He knew exactly what was the matter, but, was hiding it, repressing it. Why was he condoning it so? He knew the answer to that, too. He was afraid of what would happen, and now he was afraid because it was happening.

He took a deep breath, trying to let his thoughts subside. It was to little avail, however, as the intensity of her scent remained burrowed in his lungs. As his resistance started to cave, the memories rose, one by one, the next one as vivid as before. It was almost, what, half a year now since they created these memories. At her house, at his apartment, at his office, at her office, in her car, in his car...in all those hotels and motels they staked out at, even the stake-out van...

            It was crazy, those past six months. It was like a whirlwind of passion and love-making, pretty much everywhere they went. He didn't know exactly what triggered it. The two didn't exactly talk much about the topic. They just did. All he remembered was, it started in Hawaii, on that night they busted Hiriko Matsube, one of the world's largest illegal weapons dealer. The two of them were alone, in a hotel room across the one from where Matsube was staying at. It was late, and they both had a few too many drinks. He could remember it vividly- the way her hips swayed underneath the light blue sarong she was wearing over her bathing suit...it was all too much for one man to handle. One thing led to another, and soon the hotel room was filled with the scent of sex, and silent screams. They always had to be silent.

            From then on, they met in secret, making love with such a heat that neither of them could describe the magnitude of pleasure each was providing. But they agreed on just that- pleasure. Pure, raw, pleasure derived from sex, and nothing more. 

            "You're a great fuck, Wufei," she once told him. "But that's it. That's all it can be."

            They both agreed. No strings attached. It was better that way. She gave him a release, and he gave her the same. No feelings involved, no commitment involved. And that's how it stayed...

            Well, until now, at least.

            More and more he found himself thinking about her, about her face, her ivory skin. He kept thinking about her hair, cascading down past her shoulders like a honey-blonde waterfall. It would be at night mostly, when they met, and he could recall vividly in his mind the shape of her body outlined with the light of the moon. Sometimes her eyes would meet his as they rocked gently back and forth, moving as one, until she could no longer stand it and forced him to take control. He could tell when she wanted him to take over-when she pressed her fingers hard into his back, signaling how much more she wanted. It was a carnal desire he felt from her whenever they made love, and there were some Mondays that followed the weekends when his fatigue was obvious. 

            But then he knew something was really the matter when he started thinking about her eyes. They were pale blue, the color of the sky in early morning. Every time he thought of them, the more he couldn't look at her in the office. He knew if he did, he'd give himself away. 

            And now he knew for sure how he felt about her. It had been almost two weeks since he saw her last. She had been assigned to a mission in Germany, and she was to return tomorrow for the ball Une was throwing. For those entire two weeks, he could think of nothing but her. And not just the sex, but of everything. Sometimes, after they'd make love, they would go out for dinner, or for coffee. That's how he started his addiction. She introduced him to the best cafe in Beijing, and since then, he'd been hooked. But, it was those times, those times when they went out, and just talked- those times were as valuable and enjoyable as when they were making love. There was a connection he felt whenever he talked with her. Even before they started their "relationship," he'd always felt connected with her in some way. But of course, he never told her. He couldn't. It was part of their deal. No feelings, no emotions, no commitment. Perhaps that was true then, but it wasn't now. He had broken their pact. He had broken their agreement.

            He had fallen in love.

___

            "Wufei?" 

            Duo knocked again on the door, wondering what was taking him. Annette, the trainee with the cubicle nearest Wufei's office, had said he was inside. Usually when they were in their offices, they left their doors open, so Duo knew something was up.

            "Hey, 'Fei, you in there?" he asked again, knocking harder this time. He looked at Annette, who gave him a shrug. Duo smiled, and decided just to let himself in.

            "Wufei?"

            He looked around the room, to find his friend fast asleep on the couch. Duo grinned, always welcoming the moments when it was Wufei who screwed around on the job.

            He walked over to him, and noticed a bright red pair of women's underwear conspicuously tucked behind the leather couch. He reached over and got hold of it, and threw it on top of Wufei's face.

            "You should be more careful, my friend," Duo said, as Wufei opened his eyes. "Or, rather, tell Sally to be more careful."

            Wufei removed the pair of panties from his face, and, upon finding out what Duo was talking about, instantly harbored a surprised look upon his brow. He got up, walked to the door, closed it, and shoved Sally's underwear into his briefcase. 

            "Can you speak any louder, Duo? I don't think Indonesia heard you."

            Duo laughed and walked over to Wufei, who was looking rather tired. "Up late last night?"

            Wufei looked at the clock. It was almost noon. He had slept for over an hour. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes to wake him up. He looked at Duo, who was now sitting on the couch. Duo was the only one who knew about him and Sally. Not by choice...for either party. Duo had walked into Sally's office one night. Now he formed the habit of knocking loudly and several times before entering any one of their offices.

            "Hmm..." Duo said, eyeing the stack of files on Wufei's desk. "It's not likely I finish my work before you."

            Wufei shot Duo an onyx glare. "No need to rub it in."

            Duo smiled, and crossed his arms. He was glad Wufei changed over the years. They all did, and for the better. "Any preferences for lunch?" Duo asked, stretching his arms behind him.

            "No."

            "Let's go to Volitare's. Noin says their roast beef sandwiches are to die for, and you know there's no better food critic than a pregnant woman."

___

            Wufei ate in silence, while Duo busied himself stuffing his mouth with bits of roast beef. Volitare's was filled with people eager for lunch, and the two didn't have to wait in line since Duo knew the owner. Duo was treated, then, with a vast amount of sandwiches and deserts. When he finished, he noticed Wufei, who barely touched his food.

            "You okay?" Duo asked, taking a sip of lemonade.

            Wufei nodded, keeping his eyes to his plate. "I'm fine."

            "You're lying."

            Wufei looked up. "What?"

            "You can't look at people when you lie."

            Wufei sighed, and almost smiled. He hated to admit it, but Duo was one of his closest companions. "You think you know everything, don't you, Maxwell?"

            Duo laughed. "I don't _think I know everything, 'Fei. I __do know everything."_

            "So then tell me what's wrong with me, because _I can't figure it out." Wufei's tone of voice surprised the both of them. It was laced with frustration, despair._

            Duo took a breath, and saw the seriousness in his friend's face. It wasn't usually like Wufei to allow himself to show emotion, but when he did, Duo know it was important. For the past two weeks, he sensed something was wrong with Wufei. He just didn't want to bring it up, because Wufei wouldn't admit to it, anyway. Duo knew if he was going to find anything out, it would be Wufei who'd approach him.

            "Is it about work?" Duo asked, finishing the rest of his lemonade.

            Wufei sighed, wondering if talking to Duo was going to achieve anything. "No," he said, shaking his head. 

            "About...the world and its lack of compassion for the undying needs of Mother Nature and the greed and selfishness of man kind?"

            Wufei stared at Duo blankly, contemplating his friendship with this nitwit.

            "Okay," Duo said, thinking. "Is it about me?"

            Wufei glared at him from across the table. "Leave it to you to believe you're the center of everyone's universe."

            "Need I remind you, I _am the center of the-"_

            "Damn it, Duo," Wufei said, aggravation evident in his voice. He slammed the table with his fist and looked straight into Duo's violet blue eyes. "It's Sally, all right?! Sally! Sally's the matter with me!" Wufei sighed, and dropped his head onto the table.

            Duo pushed his plate aside and leaned forward on the table. "I thought you were happy with Sally."

            "I am," he responded, rather monotone, still keeping his forehead locked onto the cold surface of the table.

            "So then, what's the matter?" he asked, shoving a slice of cheesecake into his mouth.

            "I don't know."

            "Yes you do."

            "_You know. You always know. You tell me."_

            "No, I don't know," Duo said. "As a matter of fact, this is the one situation where I can't read you. And you know why I can't read you?"

            Wufei lifted his head, eager to hear what Duo had to say. The man had his moments, Wufei thought, hoping this was one of them. He looked on, signaling Duo with his eyes to continue.

            "Because when you're lying, it's obvious, and I can tell you're lying, because when you're lying to me, it's just so damn obvious." Duo swallowed the rest of the cheesecake. "But right now, Wufei, I think you're lying to yourself."

            Wufei avoided Duo's gaze, knowing his friend was right. He took a deep breath, then faced the truth. "Duo, I'm falling in love with Sally."

At this point, Duo was in the middle of swallowing a piece of chocolate cake. Needless to say, the process was cut

short due to the surprise that followed the statement. 

"What?" Duo choked out, swallowing the cake. He was in utter disbelief. He knew maybe one day, Wufei would fall in love with Sally, but never had he imagined that his friend would just blatantly spit it out like that with little resistance.  "You're in love with Sally?"

Wufei nodded, slowly. "I think so."

"You can't _think so! Either you are or you aren't."_

            "I don't know."

            "Does she know?"

            "What?"

            "That you're in love with her?"

            "No. She's not supposed to know."

            "What do you mean, she's not supposed to know?"

            "I told you. It was part of our agreement. Our relationship is purely physical. It's based on sex. That's it."

            "It was originally based on sex. But that was before feelings came into the picture!"

            "Feelings aren't _supposed to be in the picture!"_

            "But they are now."

            Wufei sighed. "Yes. They are. And I don't know what the hell to do with myself." He shook his head and placed his arms on the table. "I've been trying to keep it from her by keeping it from myself, but obviously that hasn't been working. She's coming back from Germany tomorrow. I'm a fucking wreck. I'm bound to do something stupid-"

            "-like tell her you love her?"

            "Yes, something like that, and it's going to ruin everything."

            "How do you know it's going to ruin everything?"

            "Because it will. Love will ruin everything."

            The last time Wufei was involved with a woman was more than ten years ago. He was arranged to be married with a girl from his clan, Meiran. At first the marriage was strictly traditional, but after a time, she grew on him, and soon enough, he fell in love with her. But days after he confessed his love, she was killed. Murdered. The war that was going on then could not compare with the war Wufei dealt with in his heart. It took years to mend from that experience, and even then, Wufei did not mend entirely. Duo knew how much Meiran's death affected Wufei, and knew it was time to tell him what he needed to hear.

            "Get over Meiran, Wufei! Don't let what happened to her get in the way with you and Sally-" Duo knew bringing up Meiran would infuriate Wufei, but sometimes a hard kick in the face was exactly what you needed.

            Wufei kept his temper at bay. "Look, I don't need you to tell me what to do-"

            "Yes, you do! Otherwise you'll just lie around on your ass all day wonder about-"

            "I don't need your fucking lectures-"

            "You're so full of shit-"

            "I don't need you to keep telling me-"   

            "Then you shouldn't have told me about all this to begin with!!"

            The two didn't realize how loudly they were speaking, until suddenly the whole room was silent, filled with on-looking eyes and ears. Duo and Wufei looked around, and apologized with their eyes to the others seated around them. Wufei shook his head as Duo thrust himself back into the conversation.

            "I'm your friend, Wufei. Your _friend. Whether you like it or not, that's a fact. And as the role of a __friend," Duo said, his voice underlined with a bitter scowl, "I'm inclined to help you. But when the other so called __friend doesn't want my help then it's just a kick in the balls then, isn't it?"_

            Wufei sighed, and remained quiet for a moment. He swam around in his thoughts, letting his pride down for just one second. 

            "Thank you," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

            Duo shook his head and smiled. "No problem."

___

December 1, AC 205

The Hong Kong Times 

PREVENTER'S 10th ANNIVERSARY BALL

LARGEST EVENT IN BEIJING SINCE LU-KONG

The Beijing National Museum (pictured right), has been transformed into a grand ballroom for the celebration of the Preventer's tenth anniversary. Never has there been such an impressive event in recent Beijing history since the retirement celebration of Minister Lu-Kong almost seven years ago.

By Ha Minjeong

            Tonight the Preventers will celebrate their 10th anniversary at the Beijing National Museum. The event has attracted the attention of the media all over the Earth and Colonies, crowning this event to be one of the most spectacular celebrations held in the post-war era. There is an expected crowd of more than three-thousand guests. 

            "I didn't think it would gain so much attention," admits Une Khusrenada, founder and head of the Preventers. "I had originally planned for just a small dinner with some colleagues, but I figured it would be nice to give the agents a break, after working so hard for the past ten years. This would be the perfect way for me to thank everyone who has ever been involved with us."

            The celebration starts at seven o'clock tonight. Highlights of the event will be televised at your local news stations. 

___

            Wufei rushed out of the shower, hurrying to get ready. He didn't do a good job keeping track of the time, and got wrapped up finishing some loose ends for work. Before he knew it, it was almost six o'clock, only an hour to get ready. Surely traffic would be gruesome, and it was about a half-hour drive to the museum.

            He slipped into his tuxedo, moving his arms a bit to break in the stiffness of the newly starched and ironed jacket. This was the one thing he despised about his new position as a Preventer. Not only was he an agent for the ESUN, he was now a representative, and had to show up to all the significant events, and look impeccable as he did so. The social  aspect was one he wasn't too fond to, but it came with the job.

            He rubbed his fingers through his short, black hair. He had cut it some time ago, after the Mariemeia coup de'tat. It was a way, he thought, of shedding the past. 

            And now, he was completely free of it. After his talk with Duo the other day, Wufei walked around Beijing, searching every part of his soul for what he had to do. And once he found out, he was free. Free of his past, free of Meiran...free to love.

            He smoothened out the creases on his pants, and took one last look in the mirror. He grabbed his keys from the dresser, and walked out the door.

___

            It made him feel quite uncomfortable, having so many people stare at him like he was some kind of object. But, he was never one to complain about being the center of attention, so he just kept quiet and enjoyed it all.

            "Duo!"

            He spun around, looking around the museum to see where the sound of his name was coming from. It was almost impossible to tell, the sea of bodies in the building was vast, and he started to think he didn't even hear his name at all.

            "Duo, over here!"

            He was pleasantly mistaken when he caught the sight of Relena Darlian, dressed elegantly in a dark pink gown. He was expecting to see her, and wondered what the outcome of the night would be. He always had a crush on her, and since her recent breakup with Heero, always contemplated if there would be a possibility between him and the Vice Foreign Minister of the Sanc Kingdom.

            "You're looking lovely as always, Relena," Duo said, taking her hand and lightly pressing his lips upon it. She smiled, and acknowledged his greeting.

            "It's so good to see you, Duo," she said, fixing his bowtie. "Your dance card isn't full yet, is it?"

            "I can always clear it for you, Miss Relena."

            Relena giggled. She was always fond of Duo. As she opened her mouth to say something, her thoughts were interrupted as a handsome figure made his way to the pair.

            "Wufei," she said, giving the Preventer a warm embrace. 

            "Hello, Relena," he said warmly. "How have you been?"

            "Wonderful," she replied, taking note of the distant look in his obsidian eyes. "Are you all right, Wufei?"

            "Yeah, it looks like you're looking for something," Duo added. Wufei shot him a look. "Maybe it's," Duo said, nodding his head towards the main entrance of the museum, "over there."

            Wufei took a glance at the entrance. He excused himself quickly and made his way towards the door. 

            "What was the matter with him?" Relena asked, sensing something between him and Wufei.

            "Nothing," Duo said, taking Relena's arm. "Now, how about that dance?"

___

            Wufei rushed towards the door, where he thought he saw her standing. Once he reached it, she was nowhere to be found. He looked around, confused. He was sure it was her. He had memorized the curves of her body so well, there was no mistaking it. He looked around once more, to make sure, then walked wearily to one of the balconies on the opposite side of the room.

            He took a deep breath, allowing the cool night air to enter his lungs. He stayed out there for quite some time, just breathing, thinking. He accepted a few offers of champagne from the waiters that passed by the balconies every now and then. After a while though, he decided to go home. He was starting to get fed up with all the lights, and dancing, and-

            "Looking for me?"

            He turned around to meet a pair of lips upon his. She pressed her body against his rather relentlessly, and with this he gave no complaint. He returned her kiss, every now and then slipping his tongue slowly and forcefully between her lips. After a moment, she pulled away, the light of the moon outlining her silhouette, as he was used to.

            "So you _were here," he said softly, his lips barely touching hers._

            "I saw you, but I wanted to wait until we were alone." She reached up and touched his face with her hand. She buried her face onto the crook of his neck. "I've missed you," she said, kissing his neck lightly.

            He placed his arm behind her waist, and cupped her face with his hand. He pulled away slightly, to study her. She was clad in a rather revealing light-blue dress, the same blue that shone in her eyes. Her hair was left down, falling over her shoulders in waves of soft curls. Her skin, smooth and flawless like porcelain, basked in an ethereal glow. And her lips- red and swollen from passion-filled kisses, screamed for his own to be pressed upon them.

            "My God, you look amazing," he said, whispered, looking straight into her eyes. She threw her head back and laughed, amazed with the intensity of the night. 

            "I'm tired of all this," she said, pressing her body close to his. She placed her hand upon his collar, fingering his tie. "Let's go to my house," she said, her eyes holding the mischievous twinkle, the same one that signaled how much she wanted him.

            He kissed her gently, and ran his hand through her long, soft hair. There was no mistaking it now. He was falling for her. Hard. And he didn't want to stop until he fell completely.

            But he would wait to tell her. Now wasn't the appropriate time. When it was exactly, he didn't know, but he knew he'd know once it came. He kissed her, once more, finding it difficult to remove himself from her. Once he did, looked at her, and smiled.

            "Okay, I'll leave now, and you leave in ten minutes." It was the usual plan whenever they wanted to sneak away on their secret rendezvous. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop in front of your house. I'm in dire need."

            She smiled as she took her keys from her purse. "I thought you were going to stop drinking that stuff."

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was." He took a step away from her, ready to take his leave. 

"It's too late to stop now." He winked. "I'm addicted."

She looked at him quizzically, tipping her head slightly to the side. She watched as he turned and walked away, and kept him in sight until he left the museum. She sighed slightly, and smiled, eager for the night to come...

___

December 2, AC 205

The Hong Kong Times PREVENTERS BALL A SUCCESS 

Preventers Sally Po, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell (pictured below with Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian), were few of the many attendees who were honoured at the ceremony celebrating the Preventer's tenth anniversary.

by Sam Ku

            As the night wore on, many of the guests of the 10th anniversary Preventer's ball found themselves having the time of their lives. Guests abandoned the social stiffness usually seen at events such as these, and loosened up, taking in bottle after bottle of champagne, and dancing heartily to the music of the European Diocese Orchestra.

            The event was deemed a success, as many guests claimed it to be one of the best nights of their lives. Towards the end of the ceremony, Une Khushrenada took several minutes to mention honours towards some of her colleagues, including Zechs and Noin Merquise, Duo Maxwell, Sally Po, and Wufei Chang.

            "It's an incredible honor to work with that woman," claimed Noin, who was all praises for her superior.

            "You don't meet a woman like Une everyday, and when you do, you're grateful you did," said Zechs Merquise. The two worked side by side when they were involved with OZ.

            "The ball, just like the Preventers, was a success. The woman has the golden touch," said Duo Maxwell. Colleagues Sally Po and Wufei Chang were unavailable for interview.

            The ball, indeed was a success. Thanks again, Preventers. We're looking forward to more years to come. 

**-FIN-**

Author's Note: I apologize to any Duo/Hilde and Heero/Relena fans if I have offended. I'm a huge fan of the Duo/Relena pairing, and just wanted to incorporate them into my story. 


End file.
